


Family of Lambs

by MosImagination



Series: Star Wars Omega Verse [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Pups, large family, multiple children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosImagination/pseuds/MosImagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has been gone on a work trip for two weeks. Leaving a pregnant kylo and their three children alone. He returns and can hold his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family of Lambs

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something sweet before I write something heartbreaking...

Hux returns home one night, he smiles softly as he hears no cries, or no interruptions of the television. 

Hux had been on a business trip for two weeks. And he felt terrible for having left his omega and his many beautiful children alone. 

He held a gift bag, for his children. 

Hux walked towards the master bedroom, knowing all too well that kylo and their children we be curled up together in a nest. 

As he stepped in he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. 

Kylo, pregnant with the newest pup, laying In the center, with the other three pups covering him. The oldest was their son Anakin, he is five, he was laying with his face buried in Kylos neck. The two middle children, twin little girls, Padme and leia. They were snuggled with Kylos swollen belly. 

They were nearing the arrival of their fourth pup very soon. Hux felt worst for having to leave with the pup so extremely close. 

"Kylo..." Hux whispered. He watched how his husband opened his eyes and whined heavily at the sight of hux. "Huxley...alpha..." He begged. 

Hux smiled and hushed him before helping to wake the three pups. The moment all three were wake and smelt their father they jumped on him and yipped and squealed. Hux chuckled and scented them, "my pups...I brought I gift..." He whispered then they all pulled him to sit on the bed. Once he sat down they sat on his lap. 

Padme and leia whined, "daddy!! Let us have it!!" Anakin grabbed towards the bag. Hux just laughed harder, "you guys are so greedy." Kylo was snuggled up against huxs back, scenting him and kissing him. "They are so very greedy Huxley. But, they missed you so desperately..." Kylo murmured and watched how hux gave the pups the bag. 

When the pups pulled it out they found a large and fluffy lamb stuffed animal. Anakins eyes were wide with love. "Daddy..." He smiled and looked up to hux. Leia and Padme were already snuggling into it. 

"I saw it when I first arrived...and I thought of you all....and I just whispered how much I missed my sweet lambs. And so I got it and I snuggled with it every night I was away from you all." Hux stated proudly. His family was his biggest part of living. 

Hux cradled Anakin, he was a very sensitive little boy, hux and Kylo both knew that one day he'd present as a gentle omega. And he'd make a wonderful momma to his own pups. 

Kylo hummed, "we slept in here every night. The pups and I nested in your favorite blanket and your old shirts.." Kylo blushed and kissed him sweetly. 

Hux sighed and kissed back. "I won't on another trip anything soon. We have another pup coming." Hux stated and gave Kylos large belly a pat. "How are they treating you?" 

"Well...they kick rather hard...but they sleep often too. So I would say I'm being treated fine." He smiled. Hux slowly helped Kylo lay back. He then pulled the twins to laying closer to kylo, watching how they held the large stuffed animal. 

Then hux lifted up Anakin and laid him down with him. 

Hux scented his pups then kylo once more before he fell asleep with his family. 

~~

That morning if right on time, kylo went into labor with their fourth pup. 

They made it to the hospital quickly, leaving the other three with phasma.

That morning kylo gave birth to their fourth pup, a beautiful baby boy. 

They held him and scented him to let the small form imprint on them. 

"Hux...what shall we name him?" He whispered. Hux would have suggested Han, but he knew kylo was still touchy over the harsh loss of his father. 

"Well...what about Luke?" Hux spoke carefully, and kylo just smiled. "He would appreciate that...very much so.." Kylo whispered. 

They snuggled closer as the pup suckled on Kylos nipple, drinking in endless amounts of the rich breast milk.


End file.
